fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
The First Day of School
The First Day of School is episode three of the first season of Full House. It was first broadcast on October 2, 1987. Synopsis As the new school year begins, Stephanie is going into kindergarten, and D.J. and her best friend Kimmy Gibbler are going into the fifth grade. Stephanie manages to easily irritate D.J. as Stephanie grows increasingly preoccupied with finding just the right clothes for her first day of kindergarten, as she says that the clothes that she has pulled out "are me, but they're the preschool me", and even worse, she's worried that for the first day she'll end up wearing a goofy outfit and all her classmates will say "Stephanie Tanner? eww!". So as D.J. and Kimmy study in the room, they tell her to stop worrying and explain to her that the easiest thing to do is the Pledge of Allegiance, which they recite for her, and all she can muster out of that advice is, "I'm dead meat!" The night before is filled with excitement, even as Stephanie has D.J. look at her wardrobe one more time, and then attempt to recite the Pledge (with little success, as she only gets the first line right), leading older sister to literally carry younger sister over to her own bed and tuck her in...very tight. But as soon as it is time to head off to school the next morning, even after she is handed her Jetsons lunchbox and D.J. her Barbie lunchbox, Stephanie freezes up and refuses to go. Stephanie has a severe case of kindergarten jitters because she is afraid that her new classmates will reject her, so it is up to D.J. and the guys to help her. Throughout the morning, before class starts, the guys show up at the school, one by one, to encourage Stephanie. When Stephanie tries to leave the school, it is D.J. who convinces her to stay. And then D.J., who attends the same school, is moved from her class to an accelerated learning class. That means that D.J. and Kimmy will be in separate classrooms. That leaves D.J. wanting to avoid school just as much as Stephanie. When D.J. tries to leave the school, Jesse and Joey are the first ones to spot this, and they alert Danny, who stops her and talks to her about trying new things in life. A minute or two later, Stephanie tries to make her own escape and Danny stops her as well, telling her that neither she nor D.J. is going anywhere unless it's back into their classrooms. Before he can even lecture both of them, D.J. decides that the same heart-to-heart Danny had with her, she'd better have with Stephanie, promising Danny that they won't try to make a break for it again. She takes Stephanie aside and gives her some helpful advice, such as mentioning that new friends can't always be made on the first day. When Stephanie brings up Kimmy, D.J. says that they were in the same class from kindergarten through fourth grade, but they didn't talk to each other for six months. After their talk, the two sisters hug each other, and then they go back to class. As soon as Stephanie is back in her classroom, she joins her new teacher and classmates in singing " " (as the studio audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Trivia This is the first appearance of Kimmy Gibbler (Andrea Barber). Quotes Jesse: '''This is the most terrifying shower scene since Psycho. ---- D.J. and Stephanie's room, Stephanie attempts to get D.J. to look at one more piece of clothing, and to drive the point home, Stephanie shines a flashlight into D.J.'s eyes. '''Stephanie: D.J., are you asleep? D.J.: I can't tell. I think I'm blind. Stephanie: Will you look at one more outfit? it off D.J.: Steph, I've seen your entire wardrobe twice. Stephanie: Okay. Wanna listen to the pledge? I pledge allegiance to the flag of some states of America. [This causes D.J. to get out of her own bed, and literally carry Stephanie over to her bed and put the covers on her] D.J.: I'm gonna tuck you in...very tight. Stephanie: And to the public, which understands...with God...and liberty...I'm dead meat. ---- and Joey see D.J. jumping, or at least attempting to jump, the playground's fence, and alert Danny, who stops her dead in her tracks. Danny: Freeze. What is this? I don't wanna jump to conclusions, but it appears that what we have is my daughter ditching school, throwing away her future, and basically becoming a juvenile delinquent. D.J.: In a nutshell, yes. Danny: Would you mind if I ask you a question before you go knock off a 7-Eleven? Why are you dropping out of school? D.J.: Because they put me in the smart class. Danny: The advanced class? D.J., that's wonderful. D.J.: Dad, it's Geekville, USA. These kids, the first day of school they brought homework. And get this, I'm the only blonde. And worst of all, they split me and Kimmy up. Danny: Oh. I know you're disappointed, but it's not like you'll never see Kimmy again. She lives next door. D.J.: Dad, you don't understand. Kimmy and I have always been in the same class. Now I'm in a room full of eggheads. They're worse than eggheads. They're omelet-heads. Danny: D.J., it's the omelet-heads who rule the world. You really should give this a chance. Do you know why? D.J.: Why? Danny: Because if you don't try new things, you're never gonna know what you're missing out on. ---- also tries to escape, but Danny stops her dead in her tracks as well. Stephanie: the class Bye! down the sidewalk Bye dad. Danny: Hold it! Where do you think you're going? Stephanie: Home. Danny: You're not going anywhere! Nobody is going any place unless it's back into those two rooms! and Joey leave the class. Jesse: There she is. Danny: I got this. back off. What you two need to understand is--motions to him. Yes? and Danny move away from Stephanie, whom he tells to... Stay. D.J.: Let me just talk to my sister alone, OK? Woman to woman. I think I can help. Danny: Alright. You can talk to her. But remember, I'm trusting you. D.J.: I promise we won't try to make a break for it. Danny: laughs OK. leaves. D.J.: Steph. motions to Stephanie, who walks over and takes a seat on the slide. D.J. kneels down next to her. What's wrong? Stephanie: No friends. D.J.: You can't expect to make friends the first day. You know, when I started kindergarten, I didn't know anybody either. Stephanie: What about Kimmy? D.J.: We were just in the same class. But I didn't talk to Kimmy for six months. Stephanie: Because she's an airhead? D.J.: She's not an airhead. She just hates thinking. That's probably why we're not in the same class anymore. I just got stuck in a room full of omelet-heads...where I don't know one person. It's pretty scary. Stephanie: Real scary. D.J.: But, Steph, you can't run away every time you're scared. If you don't try new things, you'll never know what you're missing out on. Where did I hear that? Oh, no. He was right. Stephanie: Who was right? D.J.: You don't know him. Anyway, making new friends takes time. But you got one really good friend at school already. Stephanie: Who? D.J.: Me, and I'm right down the hall, room 6. You can't miss me, I'm the only omelet-head with blonde hair. Stephanie: Thanks. hug. D.J.: Stephanie, I will go back to my class if you go back to yours, OK? Stephanie: OK. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes